Vidas Paralelas
by domcort
Summary: A veses cuando todo parece estar en orden y que la vida es perfecta las cosas pueden cambiar, se pueden tener buenas intenciones pero hay habitos dificiles de romper se pueden cometer errores, esos errores tiene consecuencias...pero hay errores que vale la pena cometer ¿o no?...
1. Nueva York

CAPITULO 1. NUEVA YORK.

St John s Hospital

Nueva York, City.

Los medios de comunicación se encontraba atiborrados en las afueras del hospital pues uno de los acontecimientos más sonados del ultimo año se estaba llevando acabo en cualquier momento saldría el personaje al que estaba esperando. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron eran las 9.43 de la mañana y apareció él, aquel millonario, filantropo, playboy y ahora superheroe. Los flashes no se dejaron esperar, las grabaciones y las preguntas. Traia consigo un pequeño envoltorio color rosa Se detuvo sonriente.

-Bien aquí estamos nuevamente.

-¿Señor Stark como se siente?

-Invencible, soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra...-sonreía mientras miraba el pequeño envoltorio-.

-Suponemos por el color que fue una niña ¿Como la llamará?

-Supone bien, su nombre es María Stark en honor a mi madre, y de hoy en adelante será la mujer mas importante de mi vida-dijo con un amplia sonrisa.

-¿Como es su estado de salud?

-Excelente a pesado 3,400 gr. Y medido 54 cm.

-¿Que hay de su madre?

-Ella se encuentra en buenas condiciones, si me lo permiten es hora de retirarnos mas adelante convocare a una rueda de prensa en Stark Industries y tendremos un pequeño festejo...

Comenzo a caminar mientras los periodistas intentaban hacerle mas preguntas. Happy le espera mientras le abre la puerta del automovil, detrás le seguía un mayordomo, relativamente joven, que llevaba las cosas que necesitaba la bebè. El auto arrancó y se perfilaba hacia la torre Stark.

El miraba con entusiasmo a su pequeña hija, estaba emocionado, aunque en realidad era una emoción a medias. Era un idiota, por un lado se culpaba por su reciente actuación pero por la otra de no haber sido así esta pequeña niña no estaría en este mundo. En cuanto estuvieron en la Torre Stark en casa recostó a la pequeña en su cuna y la miro con gran detenimiento, tenia unos hermosos ojos marrón como los suyos, su cabello apenas se asomaba en su cabeza, no podría determinar si era como el suyo o como el de su madre. Le causaba gran paz pero tenia que revisar otras cosas. Al ir a la sala su mayordomo le miraba con interés.

-Deberá conseguir una institutriz.

-Eso se escucha muy arcaico y lo sabes. Ademas ¿no confiás en tus habilidades?

-Soy un excelente ayudante pero no creo que criar niños sea mi especialidad...

-JARVIS

-¿Señor?

-¿Haz escuchado lo que tu sobrino dijo?

-Si señor y creo que es en lo correcto.

-¿Acaso los JARVIS solo han sido mayordomos?porque eso, eso los hace verse ya sabes fuera de moda...

-Generación tras generación señor Stark mi tío abuelo fue el único que rompió con esa tradición. Fué héroe de guerra, boxeador profesional y su mayordomo.

-Y aun lo és.¿Pero no sabes que de alguna manera retorcida también cuido de mi antes de irme al internado?

-Desconozco esa parte señor.

-No necesitamos institutriz. Prometí que nunca mas traería a una mujer aquí.

-Eso es algo exagerado señor, considerando, si me permite decirlo que eso debio ser antes de aquel incidente-dijo el Jarvis de carne y hueso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa moción Señor.

-Basta ¿ahora los dos Jarvis están en mi contra?. NO mas mujeres, dijo con aburrimiento. Da el aviso a todos que la fiesta de bienvenida se llevara a cabo mañana aqui, invita a nuestros amigos.

-¿Que hago con los retratos de la Señora Stark?

-Dejalos donde están

-Como usted ordene.

El joven Edmund Jarvis sobrino nieto de Edwin Jarvis salió del lugar, le había contratado poco antes de casarse con ella, con la única mujer a la que podía llamarsele señora Stark después de su madre: Virginia Potts. Se había casado con ella pocos meses después de lo del extremis de eso ya hacia poco mas de tres años. Como anhelaba que ella, que ella estuviese aquí...suspiró hondamente y contemplaba las luces de aquella ciudad...

-hay cosas que no deberían cambiar-dijo para si mismo- si solo hubiera tomado otras decisiones, si solo...pero María...-miró hacia la puerta tras la que plácidamente dormía María-...Pepper...-dijo mirando un retrato colgado en la pared. De hecho la casa aun permanecía tal y como ella la había dejado, tal y como la había adornado, a veces le parecía que aun olía a ella...


	2. Malibu

CAPITULO 2. MALIBÚ.

CASI UN AÑO ANTES.

Si bien era cierto que después de poco mas de dos años de matrimonio y un poco mas tres de vivir juntos Tony y Virgina Stark trataban de llevar una relación estable como pareja las ocupaciones de ambos se habían vuelto un obstáculo, entre las misiones de Tony y sus inventos, así como apariciones publicas; el trabajo en Stark Industries, los viajes de negocios y presentaciones publicas de Pepper, el verse era casi un privilegio. El amor no se había terminado pero si era complicado el verse, darse tiempo.

En aquel momento precisamente tenían pocas semanas de no verse con Tony quien estaba en Malibu revisando los últimos arreglos para la inauguración de la antigua mansión de Malibu Point. La remodelacion se habia demorado mucho tiempo pues las mejoras eran extenuantes era ahora no solo una casa sino prácticamente un fuerte. Por su parte Pepper se encontraba en La Torre era ya tarde, pasaban de las diez, la inteligencia artificial le saludó:

-Buenas noches señora Stark

-Buenas noches JARVIS

-¿Desea algo de cenar?

-No ¿Puedes preparar el baño?

-Esta en proceso listo en 3 minutos

-Gracias.

Poco a poco se quitaba los incómodos tacones, se dirigía al baño y se desprendía de su ropa. Tomo un baño tratando de olvidarse de las complicaciones del día, en la habitación resonaban las relajantes notas de Goldberg variations interpretadas por Glenn Gould. Salió del baño se cubrió con una bata, en la habitación observo el lado donde le gustaba dormir a Tony y no tuvo mas que sonreír con un poco de nostalgia.

-JARVIS

-¿Si señora?

-¿Puedes enlazarme con el Sr. Stark?

-A la orden.

A miles de kilometros un atareado Tony Stark revisaba fisicamente los cercos de seguridad de la mansion, claro viajaba en su traje.

-La señora Stark al habla.

-Gracias JARVIS. ¿Que tal linda?

-¿Hola hombre de hierro?¿Como te ha ido?

-De maravilla esta casa te va a encantar

-Tony, ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Se que prefieres Nueva York porque es el centro del mundo, las finanzas y tu familia esta mas cerca...pero el mar, la vista...

-...las fiestas...el mar

-Entiendo tu punto. ¿Ya viste las revistas verdad?

-Claro Tony...-dijo mordiendose el labio inferior

-Y sabes que son mentiras ¿no?

-Verdades a medias

-No me acuesto con ellas

-Pero sales con ellas

-Poso con ellas

-¿Acaso hay necesidad de hacer eso?

-¿Acaso hablamos para discutir eso?

-Tony yo sabia los riesgos que conllevaban el tener una relación contigo, te conozco y hasta hace unos meses tu conducta había sido intachable

-Lo es, eres la única mujer en mi vida.

-¿Y las chicas de las fiestas?

-Eso, solo es un juego...

-Te lo diré claramente soy paciente y me digo que solo es una crisis de la edad adulta y que a pesar de flirtear con otras mujeres no has llegado a mas, algunos pensarían y lo han publicado Tony: que soy ilusa , tonta o tal vez interesada por no querer perder mis privilegios aunque créeme que eso es lo que menos me importa.

-Pep

-No Tony, escucha. Te amo y se que en tu retorcido mundo también me amas pero esto tiene que terminar. Ya no somos adolescentes.

-Lo se, yo no se que decir.

-No digas hazlo, se mas...

-¿Responsable?

La mujer dio un salto al escuchar que la voz de su interlocutor resonaba de manera natural a su miro soprendida.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Venia para hacia aqui en cuanto me llamaste.

-Mentiroso

-No lo soy- dijo abrazandola, ella le miro a lo ojos.

-Estas sucio...

-Acompañame al baño para que este limpio

-Aun estoy molesta...

-Y yo avergonzado por eso estoy aqui...

-Tu no conoces la vergüenza...

-Deberia creelo señora Stark...dijo mientras poco a poco la arrinconaba de nuevo hacia el baño...-JARVIS

-¿Señor?

-Musica para la ocasion por favor.

-Si señor Stark

-Nada de telefonos ni interrupciones hasta mañana...

-A la orden Señora Stark

Aquella noche pareció corta, muy corta, apasionada por algunos momentos, por otros un poco mas romántica, tranquila. Ninguno de los dos atinaría a saber que seria la ultima que compartirían juntos. A la mañana siguiente cada uno de ellos volvio a sus actividades y por unas semanas mas Tony Stark dejaba las andadas de nuevo no iba las fiestas se dedicaba a su trabajo, a hablar a Pepper. Pero tal vez ademas de su genialidad eran las fiestas, las mujeres y el alcohol quienes le daban su sello personal.

Así que después de casi dos meses de este ultimo encuentro y diferentes platicas con su esposa, quien no ayudaba mucho ya que estaba de viaje por Asia en asuntos de la compañía y parecía cada vez mas absorta en la administración de la compañía, sucumbió a la tentación. En las revistas, periódicos, noticieros se hablaba de sus excesos en las fiestas y como se le veía salir de ellas con chicas mucho mas jóvenes con rumbo a su mansión que como hace años salían por la mañana. Pepper había dejado de llamar y el ya no lo intentaba después de la quinta mujer que había salido de la casa.

Pero lo que vendría a continuación seria el acabase y marcaría el final de la relación. Después de dos meses de su ultimo encuentro con Tony, Pepper le vio pasar por varias facetas primero el había estado muy comportado, después de tres semanas volvió a las fiestas, de las que salia completamente ebrio, después ebrio acompañado de mujeres y se iba solo a casa conducido por un joven mayordomo descendiente de Edwin Jarvis quien fuera el mayordomo de su familia y ahora era el núcleo de la IA que manejaba Stark Industries. Después salia ebrio no con una sino con dos o tres mujeres que salían hasta el siguiente día de la mansión. En ese punto dejo de llamar y decidió comenzar a preparar y hacer oficial su separación de Tony Stark probablemente rehacer su vida pero la vida le tenia preparados otros hechos.

-Miraba por enésima vez el resultado de la cuarta prueba de embarazo, estaba en el baño de la casa de sus padres, pues había una cena familiar. Estaba rindiéndose ante la realidad las tres pruebas anteriores se lo habían dicho pero esto lo confirma.

-Positivo- fue un susurro apenas inaudible, se mordió el labio inferior.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Ginnie estas bien?- Era su hermana.

-Si claro voy en un momento.

-Esta bien ya es hora de poner la mesa.

-Claro voy para alla.

Guardo todo aquello en su bolso, era natural que se preocuparan llevaba mas de media hora hay dentro. En mucho tiempo no se había visto con toda su familia y mucho menos se respiraba un aire de tanta cordialidad. Su hermano mayor, así como la esposa de este que era inglesa, y sus dos hijas habían venido de visita desde Londres. Por fin salio a la sala donde todos se hallaban. La casa era estilo colonial con decoración que hacia juego.

Era una escena idílica. Su padre en la sala rodeado de sus cuatro nietos dos chicas inglesas y dos chicos estadounidenses, su hermano le mostraba fotografiás a su esposa de cuando eran niños, su hermano menor vestido con uniforme de la armada trataba de encender el fuego de la chimenea, su madre y hermana venían de la cocina con platones de rosetas de maíz. Poco a poco se acercó a ellos.

Señor Potts-Y si chicos esta es una copia de una carta del primer Potts que llegó a este país cuando aun era una colonia inglesa, su nombre era Arthur Brighton Preston Potts...

-¿Por eso me llamó? Arthur

-Puedo haber sido peor pudiste haberte llamado Brighton-dijo el joven oficial interviniendo.

-Vaya...-resoplo el adolescente.

El señor Potts no se sentia muy complacido para el la genealogía se había vuelto una obsesión desde hace algunos años lamentaba no haberse interesado de mas joven ya que sin lugar a dudas llamaría asi a alguno de sus hijos. Miró como su segunda hija se acercaba a ellos. Sonrió, nunca había estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio de hija ya que creía que merecía algo mejor que aquel mequetrefe de Stark pero respeto su decisión. Estaba sumamente molesto por las cosas que las revistas decían de ella. Si bien era cierto no eran tan acaudalados como Stark, en lo mas mínimo, pero tampoco estaban en la calle. El era un prominente y reconocido medico, y su esposa una brillante y reconocida juez en la ciudad de DC. Pero se sentía tranquilo porque sin hacer nada para interferir creía que el vinculo de su hija con ese tipo estaba por terminar. Debajo de esa sonrisa amable y paciencia de hierro podía intuir que su hija la estaba verdaderamente pasando mal, nunca había sido experto para acercarse a ella o cualquiera de sus hijos, pero lo amaba a sus cuatro hijos por sobre todo igual que a su esposa.

Nathaniel o Nath estaba casado y vivia en Inglaterra con sus dos hijas y su esposa; Virginia, Ginnie, para ellos era la segunda, después de tanto esperar que encontrara un buen hombre se casó con Tony Stark; después estaba Katherine o Kath estaba casada y tenia dos hijos varones adoraba a sus nietos pero aun no le perdonaba a su hija haber abandonado la universidad para casarse con un chico que apenas terminara la preparatoria tenían un restaurante que se volvía prestigioso, sabia que la mayor parte de la inversión la había hecho Ginnie pero ellos lo manejaban debía reconocer que su yerno era trabajador, y estaba el menor Jonathan o Jon que estaba en el ejercito y era una cabeza loca.

-¿Te pasa algo hija?- dice acercandose a Ginnie

-No papá ¿por que preguntas?-dice tratando de ocultar el amasijo de emociones que es su vida en este momento...

-Por nada- dice intentandole restar importancia, es mejor darle su espacio.

LA familia seguio conviviendo aquel dia.


End file.
